Portraits
by NatluvsWeasley
Summary: Dean loved to draw her and she loved to watch him...


Portraits

Dean loved to draw. As a child, he always had a hard time expressing his emotions and quickly turned to paper, he drew what he felt in colours and shapes and as he grew older his passion developed. His fingers were agile and his brushes were skilled. He was able to draw with incredible precision and he only got better with time although at Hogwarts he didn't actually have the time to draw.

When the war got at its worst and he had to leave, leave his friends, his family, his drawing, his love… Yes, he had fallen in love, head over heels, with one girl. She was raven haired and her eyes the colour of chocolate, she was beautiful to draw and he remembers that when he could, during those dark times, he would draw her, trying to remember every line, every twinkle, and those dimples he loved so much when she smiled.

Towards the end when he thought he wouldn't see the New Year, he remembers drawing her profusely, seeking comfort in those portraits based on his sole memory. He loved her so much and she loved him, but every day he doubted he could ever see her again or that she might be dead.

Eventually, that faithful night when everything came to an end for the better and Voldemort was defeated, he remembers seeing her as he walked into the room of requirement, her smile a shadow of what he remembered. He walked towards her hesitant, but she smiled brighter only inviting him in.

"I missed you" he whispered softly into her ear.

"I missed you too"

Those were the only words they said to each other before morning and before the end of Dark Times.

Now, almost five years later, he was sitting in his art studio painting that precise scene, his wife still asleep in their bedroom. His brushes were harsh, almost violent as he remembered that night of horror in which too many perished and that's why he didn't see her come in and sit in the armchair at the back of the room.

"Honey" she said softly tearing him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning love" he answered as he settles the brush down and heads towards her.

As he finally reached her he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, barely a kiss. She lifted her head wanting more and he happily obliged now placing a warm, soft kiss on her lips.

"I want to draw you" he whispered.

He had felt the urge again, the urge to draw his wife once more although he had hundreds of them already, but this one was different he had never drawn her like this; her eyes glowing, the swell of her breast larger than it was and the now slightly protruding stomach she had, he had never drawn her as the mother of his child, his first child.

He took a new canvas and the colours he wanted and painted, for what seemed like mere minutes but were hours in the end in which he drew her, but he knew she had grown tired of it and stood up as he was finishing, sat on his lap and kissed him soundly, blocking out any other thoughts from his head as he felt that spark once again, a spark he never stopped feeling since he had kissed her the first time as a teenager. Soon, the kiss grew more heated, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him parting her lips. He rubbed his tongue lustfully against hers making her moan in his mouth.

Dean's hands came to rest on her hips pulling her gently towards him and pressing his hard, muscle toned body against her small one. He maneuvered her slowly towards the bedroom and he gently laid her on their bed. She giggled like a teenage girl making me remember those times at Hogwarts. He crawled up next to her and they resumed their heated and passionate embrace. She lay her hands flat on his chest and slid them down towards the hem of his shirt tugging it over his head before he latched his lips back to hers.

His hands trailed up her body, hitching up her nightgown with them and he slipped the straps off her shoulders and took the gown off her.

They lay there panting from their kiss, him still wearing his plaid pajama pants while she was almost naked only wearing her underwear. Dean's mouth was now kissing her neck making her moan softly. His hands were now massaging the underside of her breasts while her moans grew louder. He knew how to get a response from her and his ministrations were slow almost teasing so she could enjoy them to the fullest, although getting impatient she groaned.

"Stop being a tease, Dean"

"Relax, love" he replied in a husky tone.

She could now feel his erection pressing against her thigh as he was kissing lower and lower getting to his hands that were now kneading her breasts softly. She almost screamed as his mouth was now kissing her breasts, but he did not linger, making his way to her nether regions.

As he reached them he stopped, locking eyes with her, those eyes he loved so much and hooked two fingers at waistband before tugging down. She was squirming in envy beneath him as he was kissing a trail up her leg. He placed open mouth kisses leaving a trail up her leg. He loved how her already dark eyes darkened with lust, he always enjoyed those moments before he pleasured her.

Finally, he kissed her where she wanted it the most sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through her body.

"So wet" he groaned.

His fingers now joined his mouth entering her; she almost came undone at that simple movement. He added a second finger and continued, he knew she was close and purposely took his fingers out as she spoke to him.

"I want us to come together" she ordered breathlessly.

He needed no more encouragement and he crawled up her body, her stomach pressing against him making it slightly harder for him to get into her hence he tilted her slightly and slipped his painfully hard erection in her. He was very large and he remembered the first few times they were together, she had such a hard time adjusting, but every time he murmured sweet words of comfort feeling rotten for hurting her, but those thoughts left his mind every times she cried out his name in pleasure. This time was almost no different; he pulled out slowly and went back into her, always scared of hurting the baby, but pleasure was already coursing through her body and he felt her walls tightening around him, she was close, his hand snaked themselves between them and with a few flicks of his fingers she came with strength, him following her closely in his release.

"Dean!" she exclaimed.

"Parvati" he groaned.

He rolled over and pulled her close to him, their bodies still naked and covered in a thin film of sweat, but they loved those moments after sex when they could enjoy each other's presence, the comfort they had in each other's arms and at that moment inspiration hit him again, he wanted to draw her, draw her, how her nose wrinkled as she was on the edge of ecstasy and when she relaxed in his arms afterwards. However, for now he just wanted to love her and that was a whole other portrait to paint…


End file.
